The missions of a failed weapon
by raelynn gross
Summary: Maka dissaperas during the fight with Ashura.A depressed Soul must get a new partner, but while he and the others are on a mission they run into some familier old friends and a yooung girl Soul knows he knows.
1. A new partner! Maka's dead?

DISCLAIMER: THIS WAS A REQUEST ASKED OF ME SO HERE IT IS. THEY SEEM TO HAVE CONFIDENSE THAT I CAN DO THIS SO I'LL TRY SINCE MY OTHER STORY IS ABOUT DONE. OH AND I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR THE PLOT LINE. JUST THE IDEA OF HOW TO DO IT.

It had been two weeks since the battle with Ashura. Shibusen had lost many miesters and weapons. Of course no one but the students that had been face to face with Ashura felt more sadness and grief. Spirit cried as he stood beside the small group of his daughter's friends. Maka Albarn's empty grave was marked before them. At first no one had noticed she was missing. Soul was the first of course to find out his miesters wavelength had disappeared. She was a weapon, she was a miester, and she had defeated the Kishin. But she had also vanished. Lord Death had announced her as one of the dead. Each friend had dealt with the pain differently. Kid had taken to helping the girls cry their eyes out. Returning to Maka's grave whenever they could to clean it up. Blackstar and Tsubaki trained even harder refusing to allow any more of their friends to meet the same fate. Spirit had stopped womanizing and taken his job as deathscythe even more seriously. But none had changed or suffered more than Soul Evans. He had lost his miester, his friend, and more importantly his secret love. The albino had spent the first week in stunned silence, the second week in tears, and now he stood before the god of death.

"Soul, your miesters death affected you most and for that I'm sorry. But as a weapon it is your duty to complete your task to become a deathscythe. Therefore as of now you are to be partnered with a young lady named Rika Hisami. She recently transferred here from the Japanese branch." The shinigami explained. Soul bit back a curse and plastered on his cold emotionless face.

"Of course, thank you." He bowed in his monotonous tone. His voice never changed of wavered nowadays and he never smiled. He had merely followed his friends, not really noticing what they did seeming to act on auto pilot rather than his own thinking's.

"Hello, Soul-kun. It is an honor to be partnered with the weapon of the famous Maka Albarn." His new partner bowed. Soul nodded as he studied her features. She wasn't ugly, no she was beautiful. Her raven hair was pulled up in a ponytail allowing small strings of her bangs to frame her pale face. Her olive skin was accented by the forest green Japanese knee length dress she wore. He also noted the dark green pants she wore underneath the short dress for fighting. But what gave him his chills and cursed his mind were her eyes. They were the same color as hers. Pain crept into his heart as he lost himself to her eyes.

"Maka." He whispered.

"She just recently lost her weapon. So I'll leave the two of you alone so that you can get acquainted." And with that he dismissed the newest team. Both walked silently towards the small apartment he shared with Maka… use to share with Maka.

"Do you live here alone?" asked Rika in a curious tone as she noted the cleanliness of the rooms.

"Yeah, we, I mean I use to have a witch cat name Blair stay here. But she left soon after the accident." Soul murmured. He showed her to his old room, he haven took Maka's room. Once she thanked him he left to hide behind his old miesters closed room. It still smelled of strawberries and held her things. He had refused to even trash her school work. Hoping in vain, that she would come to his room one day and fuss at him giving him one of her Maka-chops. Tears fell from his eyes. No more would he see the small smiles, the books flying to his head, the smell of her making breakfast. All that was gone. His secret love was gone. A knock on the door interrupted his brooding mood.

"Soul-kun, I'm going to the store for food. What would you like?" Rika asked.

"I'm not hungry." He called back and after a few minutes the door opened and closed and he was once again alone. On the table beside him rested a picture of he and his miester. Both were smiling, but that was only because Soul had nipped at his miesters neck playfully and tickled her. Judging by the background they had been on a mission that had access to a beach and was warm. They were both in shorts and a tank top and looked relaxed for once.

"Maka, you promised me one more vacation. Cool people don't lie." Soul hissed as he pulled the blankets over his head. This whole situation in his opinion was not cool.

At the store Rika roamed the aisles trying to find something the boy sulking in his room would like. She knew how hard it was to get over someone you love dying. She had gone through it last month. So to lighten his mood she decided on one of her families recipes. It wasn't really a traditional Japanese meal but it was a home cooked meal. Something she was sure the albino had not had since his miesters death. Suddenly she ran into something blue and bouncy.

"Oh, excuse me." She replied quickly bowing.

"No we're sorry, Blackstar you should really watch where you're going." The Asian shadow weapon said as her hyper ninja miester scanned the woman he ran into.

"I'm the great god Blackstar. I know all who live here. So who are you?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"My name is Rika Hisami, a pleasure to meet you. I am Soul-kun's new partner." Rika introduced. The ninja team paused turning pale.

"So your who they got to replace Maka." Blackstar hissed. Rika cocked her head in confusion.

"Blackstar, be nice. Soul is a weapon. Yes this must be hard for him. But he needs another miester to help him become a deathscythe. Maka would have wanted this." The shadow weapon explained.

"No Tsubaki, it's not that. Listen here Rika or Mika or whatever. You can never replace Maka so don't try." And with that Blackstar and Tsubaki marched from the stunned miester.

"I wasn't planning on replacing anyone." Rika sulked ready to return home and wishing she had her weapon and not Maka's.


	2. Frogs, Cats! what the hell is going on?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

"She's dead you know. You failed to protect her. You were too weak. But with my help you can be powerful. You can save your friends and you will become stronger." The imp mused as he danced his swing to the sound of jazz. Soul grimaced as the red demon danced around him.

"_Your girlies dead Evans, you failed." The imp continued._

"_Shut up you damn ogre. Who gave you permission to speak of her?" Soul growled ignoring the fact he used his real last name. An evil smile crossed the demons face._

"_You don't trust the new girl do you?" it asked as he eyed his albino host._

"_She doesn't know about me. My past and I don't plan on telling her." Soul whispered._

"_Then allow me to lead for a while. Follow my music." The demon cooed. It was Soul's turn to smile._

"_Follow your lead and swing to jazz. I can do that… but then I'd fail her." Soul pondered. The black room shimmered as if mixing with his minds waging war. _

"_Who cares if you fail her, she's dead." The imp growled seeing his lost battle._

"_I wasn't talking about failing Maka." He hissed before rising from his chair._

"_I'm off, this is way too uncool." And with that he disappeared from the black room and opened his eyes to the darkness of Maka's bedroom._

"Damn, looks like another sleepless night." He whispered as he glanced at the picture of him and Maka. He had failed her but he wouldn't fail Rika. He couldn't handle another partner dead by his mistakes. He had been useless during the fight with Asura and now he was useless due to the black blood and his mistrust of others. Maka's teddy bear clock read out three in the morning. Soul didn't plan on sleeping any more so with a final sigh he reached over to grab his homework. This was another side effect of his loves death. He actually studied and strived to be top of the class now. He claimed it was because Maka would come haunt him if he didn't beat Ox. Blackstar and the others had merely nodded not really disagreeing with his mourning plans but then again not seeing the healthiness of it.

Three months after the fight with the kishin and him partnering with Rika they met up with Kid, the twins, Blackstar, and Tsubaki in the death room for a group mission. If you said Soul was excited to finally be on a group mission you'd be wrong. He was far from it. He trusted Rika to a small point. Yes he had told her about his black blood. No he did not tell her about his piano or musical talents. Yes she had explained her past and her weapons story. Turns out the weapon was a scythe type like him and had protected her from a witch who could turn things into statues. The weapon had been turned to a statue instead of the miester and well Rika was forced to kill her own weapon due to bad positioning and the witch had very good timing. Soul had shivered at the new knowledge. This new miester of his had gone through hell.

"So Kid, where is this witch?" Tsubaki asked as she watched her miester stomp ahead.

"The question is where the witches are?" Kid corrected. Soul heard plural and that was never a good sign.

"Their evil so we'll kill them no matter where they are." Rika stated. Once again Soul did not like her view of the situation.

"First we figure out who the witches are. Lord Death just said they were a matter of interest to us nothing else. This is a recon mission not a kill them mission. Blackstar, will you stop trying to pee on the side of the road." Soul growled as he turned to his friend.

"Sorry, I was just marking my spot so even the dogs know who's god." The ninja smiled. Yep, Soul hated this group mission.

"I don't trust witches." Rika whispered.

"To be honest neither do I. but there are some witches out there who are good I promise." Soul told her. Rika gave him a scoffing look.

"A witch gave you that scar and hurt your old miester." Rika snarled her hatred for the magic beings intensified with each breath.

"Yeah, but I'm alive. I'm friends with several witches actually." Soul replied not really caring to simmer his new miesters anger.

"Hey, not to burst your miester/weapon squabble but I think we found the witch hideout." Liz said breaking the two apart. Indeed they had come across a small pumpkin shaped home that Soul soft of remembered seeing before.

"Please tell me I'm not about to find a naked cat lady." He pleaded as the group marched forward.

"I'm hoping to find a giraffe." Patty laughed as she followed Blackstar inside the home.

"So much for knocking." Tsubaki noted before running to help her miester. Once the small team had made it inside several things happened. One there was indeed a naked cat lady, two Blackstar was holding Tsubaki's demon sword mode in front of a Samurai's face and finally three, Crona and a small blonde were huddled scared in a corner.

"Ok, can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Soul asked as he wiped away the small nose bleed.

"Soul weapon form. Time to kill some witches." Rika ordered.

"Wait! Ribbit, we can explain!" screamed a small frog huddled at Crona's feet. In a puff of smoke the frog became Eruka, the frog witch who helped Medusa.


	3. Maka's alive! A trick from a friend?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

"Can we kill them now?" Rika snarled as her loathing of witches finally reached its boiling point.

"No Rika, now Blair please tell me again how Maka came to your possession?" Soul asked as he held his blonde miester and ready to get rid of the Rika girl. To tell the truth the girl was uncool, trying to kill witches left and right and he hadn't been allowed to sleep in for ages.

"Well, after the Asura incident her body disappeared. But Eruka and Mifune found her unconscious and contacted me. We knew we couldn't send her back with her injuries and everyone thought she was dead. So Crona and I helped them get her back on her feet." Blair quickly explained. Soul and the others seemed fine by the story. Crona was smiling as he watched his blonde friend cling to her weapon.

"The only problem with the girl is that her memory from the incident is temporarily lost." Mifune announced.

"The fight must have had a traumatic effect on her and her mind must be self-consciously trying to hide it from her." Eruka said. Rika hid her grimace as she watched Soul and the others happily rejoice around the found miester. The girl seemed to remember them and had fallen back into her usual attitude. All Rika could see was black. It was the fault of witches that she and her weapon were like this. A failed experiment forced to live under the radar. Even death himself had never suspected her. Carefully she turned her forefinger into a blade.

"Maka, you're still a symmetrical beauty!" Kid beamed as he hugged the blonde miester.

"Yeah, Soul cried for two weeks, even Blackstar was quiet." Liz explained.

"Yeah and big sis cried too!" Patty added.

"Did not!" Liz cried out.

"I'm glad your back Maka-chan. It was sad without you. We actually worried for Soul." Tsubaki replied as she held her miester back as he bawled his eyes out proclaiming Maka a goddess for her narrow escape from death.

"You deserve the title; you beat Asura and saved the world." Blackstar admitted. But Maka was more concerned over the silent scythe weapon beside her. Not once had he offered any words instead opting to physical contact. He had not once since finding out her existence, let go of her. Every move she made he mimicked unconsciously. Their link was clearer than ever before and she felt every tear in his soul mend from her touch.

"I hurt you again." Maka whispered as she buried herself deeper in his grasp. Soul paused his breathing as he gazed down at his miester. She had not spoken a word until now. That beautiful angelic voice he had longed to hear since the fight had just spoken to him. He fought the tears not yet ready for them to show as he opened his mouth to speak. But instead of words forming a scream escaped him. Pain ripped through his body as he doubled over the weakened love in his arms. Blood was everywhere as Rika stood holding a long spear in her hands.

"Meet my weapon, Jager. He and I hate witches and find those who mingle with them unworthy of deaths rule." She growled as a new scar on his back matched his old one on his chest from Crona.

"Soul!" the room chorused as they readied their weapons to fight off the newest threat. Rika stood ready as Maka and Blair pulled Soul from the battle.

"We need to get him to Angela, she'll help us fix him." Blair whispered as Crona blocked the rouge miester's path.

"You won't hurt Maka, or Soul. I won't know how to deal with it if they die." He stated as he held Ragnorok in a dueling stance.

"Pity." Rika sighed as she dodged the two bullets aimed by the son of death himself. Blackstar used her ignorance of his presence to his advantage.

"Blackstar big wave!" he yelled Tsubaki hung by his belt loop from her demon sword mode. Rika flew to the wall coughing blood. Mifune took his chance to attack by the cover of Eruka's frog bomb.

"Damn, fine then brats but I'll be back. No way will I let scum like you live." She cursed before diapering in her own smoke screen.

"You should really listen to your god when he tells you someone's shitty." Blackstar stated bluntly as the weapons reverted to human form. The room nodded as they waited for word on Soul's condition.

AN/ SORRY SO SHORT. RIVERFEST IN ALABAMA IS TOMORROR AND SATURDAY NIGHT SO I'LL BE MIA. I TRIED TO MAKE THE CHAPTER GOOD FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH IT'S SHORT AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE I WAS WRONG AND NO MATTER WHAT I DO ITS STILL A FANFIC SO LETS GO BACK FOLLOW THE LITTLE BLUE WORDS AND LETS GO ON ANOTHER EPISODE. JOURNEY WITH ME AS WE TRAVEL THROUGH THIS LITTLE PLACE THAT WE CALL FANFICTION! KOODOOS TO WHOEVER GOT THE SONG REFERENCE. HINT IT'S RAP. PLZ REVIEW


	4. Bets, Watches! Is this love?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Just like when they first fought Crona in Italy, Maka felt useless. Soul had been out cold in the small witches' room for a week leaving her to sulk in her sorrows. It wasn't fair. She had just been reunited with her secret love and now he might die on her. To make matters worse it was her fault. Blackstar and Tsubaki had traded with Kid and the girls last night for watch. All of them were on full alert of any sign of the rouge miester/weapon girl. A storm was rolling into the area as Maka glared out at the desert landscape. The moment Soul woke up he was getting Maka-chopped, no buts. Hell he was getting several. One for scaring her, one for protecting her, and one for being Soul and acting cool when he wakes up. Happy with her decision Maka crossed her arms and stuck her nose up.

"Stupid Soul, no one can be cool all the time." she hissed as the small rustle of sheets escaped her hearing. Maka had taken down her pigtails and was wearing a pair of white capris with a read belt and a short black and white tank top. Blair had told her that the outfit made her more like an adult than the normal get up causing people to think of a twelve year old.

"How can I be stupid when I'm protecting the girl I love?" Soul's weak voice asked as his miesters head whipped around to face him.

"Soul!" she cried out as she launched herself at his bed.

"Ow Maka, it's called pain and it's what my back is in right now." He smirked, showing off his shark like daggered teeth.

"Oh my gosh Soul, I'm so sorry!" Maka yelped rushing to stand at his side rather than crushing him.

"Geez bookworm, it's fine really. We've been here before; I'll live and have a cool scar matching my chest on my back." Soul said adjusting his body wincing slightly at the movement. Maka watched confused and helpless. Finally her weapon patted the empty spot beside him.

"Join me, you look dead on your feet." He told her, his eyes conveying the worry he felt towards her state. Maka paused unsure of her next move before allowing her exhaustion to guide her. Once both teens laid in bed Soul held her hand.

"What did you mean earlier, when you woke up?" Maka asked breaking the comfy silence they had shared. Her face was heated and she knew Soul could see her blush.

"I meant exactly what I said. I was protecting the girl I love. I failed at that during the fight that mattered and I nearly lost you. I couldn't handle it if you died now after I just got you back." He whispered, his voice beginning to fail him near the end.

"Idiot, how do you think I would feel if you died right now instead of me?" Maka asked trying in vain to hold back her tears. Neither spoke as a flash of lighting, quickly followed by the clash of thunder filled the area. The silence from them was both heavy and welcomed. Heavy because they wanted to say so much, welcomed because neither knew how to say what they felt. Finally Soul acted refusing his aches and pains to roll onto his miesters small body. If Maka was in pain he couldn't tell it. All he saw in her eyes was faith, sleep, and some other emotion he couldn't place. With a final sigh he closed his eyes and kissed the girl beneath him. At first her soft lips were inactive then he felt her small force as she returned the small gesture. He tried to pull away, to shyly apologize but his miester refused as she dug her hands in his hair to keep him in place. Once they had finally pulled apart the embarrassment took hold. Both could feel the heat from their skin.

"I'm sorry." Maka whispered her vocabulary failing from her lack of sleep.

"I'm not." Soul replied bringing her closer and holding her tighter. Maka's face showed confusion.

"Cool guys only kiss the ones they love and apologize when the other hates it. You enjoyed it as much as me. We both nearly lost each other hell I went to your funeral! I refuse to let you go now." He told her as he arched his back and swallowed the intense pain shooting up his back from the long scar recently given to him by the woman who was meant to replace his miester. It over joyed him when he felt Maka's small hands grasp his baggy shirt and bury her head under his chin at his neck. Her soft breathing and gentle rhythm of her heart caused a smile to erupt on his face. Ignoring the pain in his body he joined his miester no his girlfriend in sleep.

"You owe me fifty bucks." Tsubaki deadpanned as she held her hand out to Blackstar's grumpy face.

"No way they didn't even proclaim their love!" the ninja growled as he flung himself from the window. The one story house seemed bigger suddenly as he marched to face his doom in the living room. All their friends, the three witches, and Mifune watched as Tsubaki entered humming and dragging the now self-conscious ninja behind her.

"Well?" Liz asked secretly praying to have won the bet.

"They didn't proclaim anything, but they are sleeping together and they kissed." Tsubaki announced.

"Damnit!" Kid growled as he handed over the eighty dollars to the twins who jumped in joy. Mifune smirked as he and Angela traded candy as for Blair and Eruka Blackstar was now testing the witch food.

"How can a god like me be forced into losing to his followers like you?" he ranted as he ate the burnt meals. For some reason witches could not cook.


	5. My bed, His bed? I got laid?

DISCLAIMER: I BROKE MY WRIST. SO SORRY FOR ANY BAD SPELLING OR GRAMMER, I TRIED TO RECHECK IT. ANYWAY I OWN SOUL EATER THANK YOU I WIN.

He was in her bed. Actually no, they were in a bed together.

"Soul you're an idiot." She growled as she lay starring at the sun reflecting from the ceiling.

"Apparently, so what did I do this time?" he asked as he glanced over at his fuming miester.

"One of us needs to get up." She snarled as she tried once again to move her immobile legs. Soul took notice finally of his small problem between his own legs. Maka had noticed it too. How uncool. Normally he would not have had a problem with this little issue. Of course he did have a problem with his mouth.

"I can't move, my backs pretty pained at the moment." He hissed elevating himself some to emphasize the shooting pains. Maka blushed as she lay still while her weapon attempted to fix the problem by muttering things under his breath. Last night flashed through her head, the images like fire spreading throughout her system. For years she had wanted her weapon as more than her weapon. Of course her parents were a testament to why that could never happen. Although Soul told her countless times they were nothing like her parents or his.

"Here let me help." She whispered as she sunk lower to his groin. Soul wisely stayed silent as his miester exposed his throbbing erect member. Judging by the size of her eyes and the gasp she made, she loved what she saw. An overwhelming sense of accomplishment washed through him and his ego. He peaked even more as she began licking and fondling his lower region. The sensation was intoxicating as he tried in vain to not buck into her.

"God, yes Maka please keep it up." Soul begged feeling slightly foolish and uncool at being reigned by such a small pigtailed bookworm. It was both their first times and he was Cumming fast. As he released he made a quiet vow to lie about the time. Yes he couldn't hold it for five minutes but for his ego he would lie to his buddies face's when bragging.

"Soul your quiet, did I do something wrong?" Maka's worried voice brought Soul to his senses.

"Huh, no way you were perfect. I was just thinking about nothing important. I love you. You know that right?" he asked as he kissed her nose. Maka giggled nodding her head as he continued to love on her. The pain in his back was beginning to fade as Maka felt Soul's tongue flash against her bare neck.

"S-Soul?" she whimpered as he allowed his hands to roam up her shirt to her breast. Just as he was about to lift the thin fabric the door burst open and a flash of blue rushed in.

"I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR ORDER YOU TO PROCLAIM YOUR LOVE!" he yelled pointing at the two red faced partners on the bed.

"S-sorry, he just doesn't want to be a test subject for the witches anymore." Crona explained as he walked in. Soul glared at his blue haired friend in disgust. The many times he had hung around the idiot he never wanted to kill him as much as he did now. Suddenly he took on a more mature look.

"Oops, my bad. We're you about to get laid?" he asked as Crona went red-faced and glanced at Maka. Soul didn't have to even move; not like he could, before Maka used a nearby book to murder the assassins little brain cells.

"Crona, will you take Blackstar to Angelia please. I fear our friend hit his head." Maka said in false sweetness causing the injured scythe to wince and sulk back into his pillows. Crona nodded his head before dragging the unconscious boy from the room and closing the door.

"Where were we?" she asked as Soul eyed her wearily. Maka looked confused thinking she had scared him somehow.

"Um, look, you may have forgotten abit of your past but I have not." Soul whimpered. Maka still looked confused till she noticed Soul's gaze fixed on the hardcover book still in her hand.

"Wimp." She muttered before throwing the book beside her. Once that disappeared Soul returned to his normal pervy self. That was until a book collided with his head.

"Ow, Maka what the hell? And no warning what did I do?" he asked messaging his head.

"You made a smart comment about my amnesia." She stated before getting off the bed to retrieve breakfast.

"My mouth has got to be my worst enemy right now." The scythe mumbled angrily.


	6. Welcome home! Maka's story?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Why was this happening to him? The small group was finally allowed to return to Death City, yet here Soul had to pull his suddenly shy miester up the Shibusen stairs.

"Maka come on, we have to report to Lord Death." Soul panted as he picked her up bridle style.

"No Soul, I've been dead for months let's just run away." She pleaded as her weapon continued to march forward.

"Come on, what happened to the brave miester I partnered with that defeated the kishin?" Soul asked her.

"Gone with the memory." Maka relied shortly.

"But Maka everyone will be over joyed with your return." Kid stated.

"Maka's right lets go back." Soul said suddenly terrified.

"Why so scared a big god like me will protect you." Blackstar said proudly as he patted his friends back. Suddenly realization covered Liz and Tsubaki's face.

"Spirit." They said in unison.

"Where?" Soul yelped looking back and forth furiously. The older man somewhat blamed the young scythe over his daughter's death. Maka whimpered as both miester weapon pair were dragged to the god of deaths office. As they approached the giant mirrored door Kid calmly walked up to announce their arrival. Maka and Soul attempted to sneak away but Tsubaki and Patty held them firmly in front of them. Once getting permission the group made their way through the scythe passage and appeared before the god of death himself.

"Father." Kid said formally. Shinigami was about to reply when a flash of red darted past spinning the albino scythe in circles as the blonde once in his arms now was held captive by her father.

"MAAAAKAAAA! PAPA MISSED YOU SO MUCH I KNEW YOU WERENT DEAD!" Spirit cried as Maka stood petrified in his arms. The main deathscythe cuddled his found daughter until he received lord deaths famous shinigami chops.

"Thank you Lord Death." Maka bowed as she returned to Soul's side.

"Yes, well Maka-chan you seemed to have gone off the map lately. Care to explain why and how?" Lord Death asked in his usual bubbly tone.

"The last thing I remember is Soul falling unconscious and Asura telling me I lost." Maka began. From there the small audience was told about how she work next to Blair and Crona and how they attempted to help her regain her memory of the battle.

AN/ SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER. BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE INJURIES BE DAMNED. PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE FUN READING


	7. Basketball! Maka gets Kidnapped?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL NOR SHALL I EVER OWN IT.

Soul refused to let Maka out of his sights as the months went by. The group still feared Rika would return for her revenge but other than that things seemed to return to normal. Maka was slowly regaining her loss memory and Crona, Blair, Eruka, Mifune and Angela had come to Death City to teach and work.

"Hey Maka, I'm hungry." Soul called from his spot on the couch as he thumbed through a music catalogue.

"Good for you." Maka yelled back from her room as she put away the day's laundry. Soul growled lightly as he lowered the magazine.

"Fix me dinner woman it's your turn." He exclaimed refusing to leave the comfort of his spot. Maka crumbled up her panties as a vain popped on her forehead.

"Last I checked you had two perfectly working legs Evans." She growled. Soul flinched as he lowered himself on the couch. You never wanted to piss off Maka and lately he had been doing just that. Maybe he could order out, that should make her happy? Just as he was contemplating the latest idea the phone rang.

"Soul get the phone I'm busy." Maka called out as her weapon was already headed for the old fashion object.

"Yeah, yeah. Albarn and Eater residence Soul speaking." He recited bordly.

"YAHOO, YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU AND FLAT CHEST TO PLAY BASKETBALL RIGHT NOW!" Blackstar yelled as Soul held the receiver far from his ear. Seriously he had busted eardrums now.

"So not cool Blackstar, it's late in the afternoon, practically dark out." Soul stated as he glanced out the window towards the laughing moon.

"Come on Soul, one game won't kill ya. Even Kid's coming." Blackstar said. Soul sighed as Maka walked into the room shooting him a curious glance.

"Maka, lord dumbass wants us to play basketball, wanna go?" Soul asked as he heard a vague 'Hey' on the other end.

"He realizes its dark out…right?" Maka asked as she took a seat on the couch. At Soul's nod Maka shrugged leaving the choice up to him.

"If it shuts you up we'll go." Soul claimed in defeat as his friend laughed and hung up.

Maka and Soul fell to the ground exhausted as the eighth game of Basketball began without them. They had been playing for six straight hours and Blackstar and Kid refused to let them return home. Even Tsubaki and the twins; who were forced to play, were down on energy. Maka finally stood and began walking from the small court.

"Yo, tiny tits where are you off to?" Soul inquired as he watched her walk off.

"I'm going home, unlike you I don't listen to false gods." She snapped suppressing a yawn.

"But Kid really is a god, and he has a gun; two to be precise and I've already been shot by one before." Soul argued.

"Good for you but its Blackstar who's ordering us to stay put." Maka explained before running off from the albino's sight. An hour past as Soul was forced to take over for Tsubaki. As the group continued their final game Soul glanced up and noticed the blood running from the laughing moons face. Normally this wouldn't matter to the young scythe but just seconds before his link with his miester had disappeared.

"Guy's something's wrong, I have to find Maka, Now!" he yelled running back towards the apartment. By the time the small group had arrived at the scene everything was trashed. Soul darted through the rooms calling for the pigtailed miester. Patty noticed something slimy and red next to her and quickly grabbed her sister's sleeve.

"Hey big sis, is that blood?" Patty asked shoving a finger towards the red liquid. Liz shrieked drawing everyone's attention to her. Soul snarled as he followed the blood to a message written higher on the wall. Maka had been kidnapped by Rika.


	8. Found Maka! A weapons failed end?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NO SOUL EATER NO NOTHING

Why was it always her? Yes she had the grigori soul, yes she was a high ranking scythe miester and yes her father would give up lord death for her safe return home. But this was ridiculous. What motive was there for this elaborate kidnapping if it could be called that? Plus she was bleeding along her side. Now that she thought about it her captor had knifed her from her underarm to her knee on the left side. She couldn't move her body at all on that side. A perfect excuse to not have a struggler.

"Soul help, I'm scared." Maka whispered as she tried to huddle in a small dry corner. Wait dry? She was in a basement or lower building with pipes! Now if she could only get Soul's wavelength to link with hers she would be found in no time. But what if that was what the killer wanted? She didn't want to bring her friends especially Soul into a trap. They had just found each other and now someone was going to have to die. A part of her was glad it had been her chosen and not one of the others. But her assailant was Rika; Soul's temporary partner? That brought on her first question; why was she here?

"An easy question to give Maka dear." Rika mused as she emerged from the shadows. Maka shrunk back unaware she had been thinking aloud.

"You see, Evans has a strong tie to you even when you were supposed to be dead. I would stay awake and here him weep and talk with you for hours. It was sickening to me. Your bond reminded me so much of the one I shared with my own weapon Jager. But that night when we went to face the head witch Maabaa, he was hit by a spell making him a permanent weapon melted into my skin. Unlike the blackblood though he can become any weapon I need inside my body or out. The witches considered us a prime specimen like caged rats!" Rika snarled hatred twisting her features.

"I vowed on my partner's life that I would exact revenge on all who trusted or helped witches. They were and are our enemies." She yelled striking the wall beside the pigtails head. Debris fell hitting the young miester in the head causing her to yelp in pain.

"You think that hurts little girl. Why don't I give you a piece of my medicine? Endure the pain I was forced to go through day and night without rest!" Rika growled as she began beating the already injured miester. Maka was at a disadvantage, no way could she run or fight back with the injury she had to her body and the injuries she was taking now. If the others didn't hurry soon she would be dead from blood loss.

"Soul we've been running for hours are we close yet?" Kid asked as Soul paused to gather his bearings. He could feel her, his miester was injured and needed him but where was she. He knew the direction and the area but he had no location.

"You're a shinigami Kid, why can't you help locate her?" Soul asked tired of the little rich boys complaints.

"Soul, she had been missing for months considered dead, it will take time for me to relearn her soul's wavelength." The shinigami explained. Blackstar pushed the two apart taking a stand in between them.

"Stop it, Maka would hate it if we fought right now while she's fighting to stay alive." The ninja said calmly. Perhaps Tsubaki was rubbing off on him; though the pigtailed miester had been his friend since practically birth.

"She's so close but I can't put my finger on her exact location." Soul ground out punching a nearby tree. Liz and Patty sulked as they turned to Tsubaki for answers.

"Look around Soul, Maka-chan is closer than it seems." She smiled giving a knowing nod to her left. The empty field seemed just that in the dark; empty. But once lightning from the coming storm illuminated the area a giant mansion covered the horizon blocking all view across the field.

"Angel." Soul whispered as screams began to blend in with the thunder.

"Let's go Maka needs us." Soul ordered as the weapons transformed for their respected miesters and darted to the abandoned home.

"Knock, knock." Soul growled as he pushed open the door. The place was a mess, cobwebs, dirt, dust, furniture everything a haunted house needed was there. Liz whimpered from her gun form as Kid shushed comforting words to her. Soul was on a mission though he had to find Maka.

"Blackstar, I want you to search the top of the house, so go climbing. Kid you help me search the lower levels. Because Maka will be injured I'll need someone to help me protect her once I get her." Soul instructed as Kid followed him down the cellar steps.

"Sure is spooky." Patty laughed.

"Shut up, I'm scared and I want to go home, let's get Maka and leave." Liz whined as Kid nodded his approval.

"Trust me that's the plan, but Maka always tells me to make backups so I have." Soul whispered. Before either shinigami or weapon could respond voices and footsteps began advancing closer to them.

"I bet you money that's not the welcome wagon." Kid hissed as he and Soul hid in a small closet.

"I love when I've been fed." A male voice laughed as a small female laugh accompanied. Soul knew that laugh it was Rika's.

"You haven't been fed yet Jager, just wait till she's completely broken. We'll kill her weapon first." Rika laughed. Strange only one set of footsteps and yet he and Kid were witnessing two shadows.

"I sort of feel sorry for the girl though." Jager said as he and Rika came closer.

"Why, it's not like she cares anymore?" Rika asked her weapon.

"Well, you did well in breaking her spirit but she still seemed abit off, like she faked it or something." Jager noted as they passed by the alcove closet. Both Kid and Soul stood stunned; in Rika's palm was a blood clad human.

"Not cool." Soul mumbled as Kid motioned for Soul to go ahead while he tailed the odd couple. As the two went their spate ways Soul eased his mind to feel his partner's weak link. After an hour of roaming the dark hall with nothing to show he heard light banging and a weak yell. Soul's eyes widened; no matter how small or quiet that sound seemed he would always recognize it. He had feared he would never hear that horrible noise again and for once he was glad to hear them. Not for the reason behind it but because it meant she was alive still. His love and his angel is alive. Carefully he made his way to the wood door and tapped it twice.

"S-Soul?" Maka's weak voice called out.

"Maka, it's me I'm coming in get back." He ordered as his arm transformed into a scythe blade. She squeaked as her weapon busted in and rushed to her. Soul snarled as he noticed the blood and odd markings covering her exposed skin. Her cloths were tattered and barely covering her and ashy blonde hair lay matted and bloodied across her face.

"You found me." She whispered as she buried her face in his neck. Soul tightened his grip on her careful to not injure his miester more.

"I never doubted that I would find you my angel." He whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He had nearly lost her again and it was all that bitches fault.

"Well, well so we did have a rat in here." Rika sneered throwing Kid and his two weapons into the room.

"You bitch let us go, why are you doing this?" Kid growled as he grabbed his pistols and aimed them at her.

"I didn't think I could defeat a shinigami so easily; but knowing your weaknesses after training with you guys has made this all the more like child's play. Right Blackstar?" she asked turning to the assassin hidden in the rafters.

"How dare you doubt a god like me. Your just another enemy that we will defeat." Blackstar said darkly. His eyes were crazed into white star.

"Please your friends are in no condition to fight. Kid your pistols are at their limit and Soul is useless without his miester to fight with." Rika laughed as she allowed her red blood to transform into a spear.

"It's time to accept death. Be happy at least you all died together." Rika said as she began her dual with the ninja miester. Suddenly Kid's, Soul's, and Maka's eyes widened, Tsubaki smiled as she grabbed the injured miesters hand.

"You deserve to kill her." and with that both her and Kid lifted the blonde and allowed Soul to become her scythe.

"You're a foolish god Blackstar." And with that she raised her spear to strike the finishing blow.

"Yeah I may be foolish but she's not." Blackstar smirked as Soul's witch hunter form sliced through the miester/ weapon pair leaving a solid grey soul.

"Is that safe to eat?" Soul asked as he returned to human form and grabbed his miester.

"It will totally go to your hips but you should be safe." Maka laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The group returned to death city and explained to lord Death all that had happened. Maka had suffered a lot of physical damage making Soul responsible for the house work and Maka's food poisoning last week. Two weeks after the incident Maka had returned to school and somehow kept her title of top of the class from her rival Ox. Soul smirked as he waited by his locker.

"Hey Maka." He asked fully aware of the fan girls lurking behind the corner.

"Yeah what is it Soul?" Maka asked as two strong arms wrapped around her. the wounds had still not healed completely and her face still and forever will hold the scars from the accident.

"I love you and only you my angel." And with that his lips crashed down upon hers and a chorus of angry yells echoed from the fan girls unlucky enough to witness the prized weapon become a public item with his miester.

" I love you too Soul." She whispered back. "You know you have to tell my papa; right?"

"Anything for you my master." Both walked hand in hand past the fangirls and up to death's office.


End file.
